


Prompt #3

by Schach



Series: Schach fills Prompts [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schach/pseuds/Schach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt in which there was an angry Erik terrorizing the Hellfire club until they had to bring in Charles to fix it, except I cheated and put a twist on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #3

“Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting your-,” Erik laughed devilishly, again and again yanking Hank’s watch up to his face, the boy’s hand flailing uselessly against Erik’s power.

“P-please, Magneto, stop,” Hank whimpered, pressing back into the cubbys.

“Why should I?” Erik asked, not really caring for an answer, now busy making Hank’s glasses dance off of his face so that the watch could more easily hit him in the nose.

“I’ll give you the cupcake my mom put in my lunchbox,” Hank bargained hopefully, tears beginning to well in his eyes. Erik didn’t deal with crying. He should stop. He was going to stop. He would stop after one more hit.

He raised Hank’s watch one more time, was sending it flying towards the boy’s face when a blue hand came from nowhere and wrapped itself around the slender wrist.

“Go away, Erik,” Raven snipped once he’d released his  mental grip, “Don’t you have anything else to do? Like, I don’t know, pick on someone your own size?”

“My name is Magneto,” he growled back stubbornly, wishing he could mess with Raven now, but as usual she wasn’t wearing a single stitch of clothing, which meant no metal.

“Your name is Erik. Now play nice or I’m going to tell Charles your bullying kids when he isn’t around,” she ordered, marching Hank off to the bathroom for a clean up.

Erik huffed, furious. She wouldn’t tell Charles. That wasn’t fair. Raven was such a jerk. He needed to go tell her that, and he turned to follow after her but was relieved when the bell rang signaling the start of school. If he did anything to Raven, Charles would know.

~~

“Erik, cut it out,” Emma moaned, slapping him on the back of the head at recess. He almost went tumbling off the jungle gym, but twisted the metal into a more secure chair, glaring up at Emma.

“What did I do?” he even answered himself with a self-assured, “Nothing.”

“You’re mind has been raging all day. During English, Science and even Math. You love Math. I couldn’t concentrate on anything Mr. Summers was saying. So I guess you’re doing my homework again,” Emma complained, throwing in the last bit because Erik had better make up for the headache he was giving her.

“Is it Shaw? Did he visit again from college? Man, if I had your brother, I would feel so cool. I don’t know why you hate him so much,” Janos chimed in excitedly and Erik shot him a glare because, really, who cared about his opinion?

“He’s not cool, Janos, he is a dick. A major dick,” Erik grumped. He wasn’t even thinking about the conversation. He was thinking of Raven again. Fuming. She’d better not tell her brother what he’d been doing to Hank that morning. Charles did not approve of Erik bullying the others and if he was upset he might not answer the question Erik needed to ask him.

Charles’ opinion mattered to Erik more than it should have. Ever since the day they’d met in first grade. Erik was the king of the class, and then the new kid had come. Wide blue eyes, happy animated eyes that made everyone want to be his friend, made everyone want to play with him and not Erik.

Erik couldn’t have that. He’d marched over to the kid on the playground, his Hellfire Club (he didn’t know what it meant, he’d just heard someone say it on tv once and thought it sounded cool) standing threateningly behind him.

“Hello. Wanna be friends?” Charles had said in his incredibly cool English accent so Erik had done the only thing he could think of. He pushed Charles face first into the mud.

 Charles had cried and cried, and Erik had apologized a million times because he wanted to, he felt bad, and not just because he’d gotten in trouble by the recess aide, the teacher and his parents.

“Whatever man, your brother is groovy,” Janos retorted. Using Charles’ word, because Erik had obviously been letting Charles hang out with his Hellfire Club a little too much. But Janos was not allowed to use Charles’ word, only Charles could and he didn’t mean it when he heated the metal underneath Janos, making him jump off the bars, yelping, “Erik! That’s hot! What did you do that for?”

So here he was apologizing again, with Emma began glaring daggers at him for what must have been the fortieth time that day while Azazel  looked on in amusement.

“Emma stop it! Stop freaking staring at me! I get it! I’m a raging ball of furious furiousity,” he practically shouted. The girl was not letting up, rubbing irritatingly at her temples, sighing loudly and fluttering her eyes.

“Erik, you don’t have to be so rude,” she pouted, “Especially to me. I’m the only girl who’ll even talk to you. Or even look at you.”

“That’s because you’re the only girl in our grade I haven’t pushed into a puddle yet,” he harrumphed, considering how badly she would hurt him for doing so.

“Does that make Charles Xavier a girl?” Azazel asked quietly, with no hint of snark in his voice, but Erik narrowed his eyes anyway, he wasn’t buying it, not at all.

“No, Charles is not a girl, what are you even talking about Azazel?!” Erik barked. He just could not understand what was going on with his so called friends today. Whose side were they on anyway?

“He’s talking about the way your eyes get all glazy when you think about him,” Emma purred, a mischievous glint in her eye, a glint that disappeared as soon as Erik used his power to dump her on to her butt on the woodchucks. He’d gone too far.

“Erik! I will kill you! You almost ruined my new skirt!” she shrieked, trying to climb up the now flat sides of the jungle gym, Janos resuming rubbing his butt for when he’d casually leaned against the bars for the second time, the metal had been even hotter.

“I hate all three of you; I declare an end to our friendship!” Erik called down at the three of them, though none were actually offended since this happened twice a week, usually after an event that involved Charles occurred.

“Whatever,” Emma gripped, huffing off towards the school, presumably to oogle her skirt in the school windows and make sure it wasn’t ruined. Janos trailing behind, not wanting to be left alone with a raging Erik, Azazel having already teleported off somewhere.

Erik did not notice the red kid appearing on the other side of the playground, catching a certain adorable blue eyed boy when he jumped from the swings, then disappearing only to drop said boy in Erik’s lap moments later.

“Oh, Erik, pleasure,” Charles grinned, quickly shifting out of his lap and settling next to him.

“Charles, I-,” Erik began only for Charles to cut him off with an amused look.

“I know, Erik. You’ve been broadcasting all morning. I’m sure you must have given Emma quite a headache.”

“Probably,” Erik shrugged, feeling only a little bit bad that he was more worried about Charles having a headache than Emma, “So what’s the verdict?”

“Well, first Raven did not tell on you, so no revenge attacks, got it? And second, I think you’ve stewed long enough to be forgiven,” Charles smiled, placing a calming hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“So I’m forgiven?” Erik repeated happily, a smile attempting to cover his face.

“Once you’ve apologized to Hank. And you’re friends. You were rather mean.”

 Erik nodded agreeably. If anyone else had told him to apologize they’d get a firm no and maybe an even firmer punch, but Charles was the exception. That was why Erik had wanted to ask him-

“Yes,” Charles blushed, looking nervously over the playground, “Yes, Erik, of course I want to go to the spring dance with you.”

“Good,” Erik whispered, linking their hands together. And they sat this way for the rest of recess. 


End file.
